1. Field
The present invention relates to a gaming machine and a gaming method, in which a payout corresponding to a selection item selected by a player is provided.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, it is known a selection-type bonus game as one of the bonus games executed in the slot machine. In the selection-type bonus game, the number of the times for a player to select plural selection items displayed on the screen is limited. To the selection items which the player may select within the limited number of the times, awards such as payout or increasing of the number of the times may be provided to the player. And a payout corresponded to each selection item selected by a player himself/herself may be summed up and provided to the player.
Also, there are cases that the number to double the total payout amount or the benefit for obtaining a trigger to proceed to the next stage, may be associated with the selection items. Here, when a game proceeds to the next stage based on the benefit corresponding to the selection item selected by the player, there is no connection between the present stage and the next stage. When the game proceeds to the next stage, the plural selection items are renewed, and the chance to re-select all the selection items may be provided to the player.